


When the Light Meets the Dark

by meesa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Briefly mentioned OC, Fluff, I love these two nerds, Just tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, Maybe some smut later, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesa/pseuds/meesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway I'm probably going to go back to my cabin and..."<br/>"Oh no you don't Death Boy!" Will said, laying his muscular, tanned hand on Nico's arm and practically dragging him towards the infirmary.<br/>"I'm fine, Solace." Nico said, rolling his eyes.<br/>"Like hell you are!" Will muttered, tightening his grip on Nico's arm.<br/>Part of Nico wanted to run away. Part of him wanted Will to never let go.<br/>He did eventually when they reached the infirmary door and Nico was slightly disappointed. Then he was angry at himself for being disappointed. </p><p>Picks up right where Blood of Olympus left off. Basically, Nico is imprisoned in the Infirmary by Will for a few days. Will their feelings surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

... Then he walked back across the green to where Will Solace was waiting...  
Will raised his eyebrow at Percy. He kept looking at Nico then back at Annabeth like he'd lost the ability of speech. Nico didn't look back.  
"What was all that about?" Will asked with a slightly bemused expression on his face.  
"Oh, nothing." Nico said looking up at the son of Apollo's face. The sun shone in his eyes and Nico couldn't help but think that everything was somehow brighter when Will Solace was around. He dismissed the thought immediately.  
"Anyway I'm probably going to go back to my cabin and..."  
"Oh no you don't Death Boy!" Will said, laying his muscular, tanned hand on Nico's arm and practically dragging him towards the infirmary.  
"I'm fine, Solace." Nico said, rolling his eyes.  
"Like hell you are!" Will muttered, tightening his grip on Nico's arm.  
Part of Nico wanted to run away. Part of him wanted Will to never let go.  
He did eventually when they reached the infirmary door and Nico was slightly disappointed. Then he was angry at himself for being disappointed.  
Will pushed open the wooden door and Nico followed him inside. The infirmary was almost full, a result of their recent battle with Octavian's 'auxiliary forces'.  
There was only one bed left, which Will practically pushed Nico into.  
"My office is right there so I can keep an eye on you." Will said sternly. "No Underworldy stuff, no physical exertion and no leaving until I say so."  
Gods, he was pushy.  
"Gods, you're pushy." Nico grumbled. "I told you, I'm fine."  
Will just pursed his lips.  
"I'm around if you need me." he said and walked away to deal with the rest of the injured. Nico sighed and leaned back on his bed. This was going to be an aggravating three days.  
* * * * * * *  
Will Solace had a problem. That son of Hades would not stop staring at him! He bandaged Connor Stoll's arm and Nico was looking at him. He fed ambrosia to Katie Gardner and Nico was looking at him. He trickled nectar on Lou Ellen's wound and Nico was still looking at him!  
Finally Will couldn't take it anymore. He started looking back. He raised his eyebrows and stared at the son of Hades. Nico blinked. His face flushed. Finally, he looked down. Will grinned to himself. Gods, Nico was cute when he was flustered.  
Will worked all day, tending to the wounded, organising other Apollo campers. It wasn't until the evening that Will could really talk to Nico. When the conch horn sounded for dinner, everyone got up to leave including Nico.  
"Where do you think you're going mister?" Will asked, marching right up to him.  
"Uhh, dinner?" Nico said, his dark hair ruffled from laying in bed all day. Gods, he looked adorable. Will was seized with the urge to run his fingers through that messy mop of hair.  
Focus, Will. He mentally shook himself.  
"Nuh-uh." He said to Nico putting his hands on the other boy's skinny shoulders and directing him back to the bed.  
"You're on three days of bed rest." Will said firmly, "Doctor's orders."  
"But-!"  
"Nico," Will said sternly. "You promised."  
Nico merely glared at him and muttered under his breath. Will caught "Stupid son of the sun god." and "More trouble than he's worth."  
Finally Nico raised his eyes and looked into Will's face defiantly.  
"How am I gonna eat then?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"I'm glad you asked!" Will winked and disappeared, returning seconds later with two plates and two goblets, Nico recognised from the camp store.  
Will pulled up a chair next to Nico's bed and passed him a plate.  
"Cheeseburger." he said to his plate. As soon as him food appeared he dived in.  
Nico just stared at him.  
"What?" Will asked, mouth full of cheeseburger.  
"Nothing! " Nico said hastily, turning to his own plate and whispering "Farfalle alla Puttanesca." Suddenly his plate was full of butterfly-shaped pasta in a tomato sauce. Nico absentmindedly pushed his pasta around his plate as he talked.  
"Really, Will, that day of rest did me a world of good. I feel so much better already! So after dinner why don't I just..."  
"Nice try, Di Angelo," Will replied, giving Nico a crooked smile that make his heart race.  
"Eat, sleep and then maybe we'll talk."  
Will was so annoying! And he knew it, too.  
Nico sighed and dug in to the pasta. It reminded him of home.  
"My mom used to make this." Nico said suddenly. He had no idea why he was saying it.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. Bianca and I would help her in the kitchen. It was one of my first memorises. "  
Will smiled.  
"I loved cooking with my mom. From when I was tiny I would help her in the kitchen. Once we were making bread and I accidentally dumped a whole bowl of flour on her head."  
Nico laughed. This is nice he thought. They kept talking, exchanging stories until both of their plates were scraped clean. They talked and talked until eventually Nico stifled a yawn.  
"Oh God I'm keeping you up!" Will said. "Bad doctor." He chastised himself.  
"No really it's fine." Nico smiled. "This more fun I've had in... well..." Will grinned like an idiot. "You need to sleep." he said, gathering up the plates and extinguishing the lamps around the infirmary.  
"Hmmm." was all Nico said.  
"What? " Will asked, coming closer.  
"Oh, nothing. I just have trouble getting to sleep, that's all."  
"I think I have something that might be help." Will said, disappearing again into his office and coming out with a guitar in his hand.  
"What are you gonna do, serenade me to sleep?" Nico asked.  
"Actually, yeah." Will replied. "It's an Apollo thing, you know. The healing power of music and all that."  
"Ok." Nico replied, leaning back on his pillows.  
Will cleared his throat and sat down. He began to strum and Nico's eyes felt heavy already.  
"Lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade/  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made/  
He finds a convenient street light/ Steps out of the shade and says something like/  
'You and me babe, how about it?' "  
Just before Nico drifted off to sleep he remembered thinking that Will's voice was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.  
Will looked over and the snoring demigod and smiled to himself. Nico looked beautiful when he was asleep. He looked so relaxed, so carefree. Will extinguished the last lamp, picked up his guitar and backed slowly out of the room.

* * * * * * *  
When Nico woke up he felt more rested than he had in a very long time. The sun was shining on his face and as he opened his dark brown eyes they were met with light blue ones staring intently at him from just a few feet away. Nico yelped and Will started.   
"Morning sleeping beauty." Will said with that mischievous grin that drove Nico crazy. "Or should I say afternoon!"   
"Were you watching me sleep?" Nico asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.   
"What?" Will said, blushing and looking down. "No I.. what do you mean.. I would never...." Will descended into indistinct mumblings and Nico propped himself up on his elbow.  
"How long was I out for?" He asked.  
Will checked his watch.  
"Almost 43 hours." he reported.   
"Woah." Nico blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
His stomach rumbled and he realised he was starving.   
"You missed breakfast... And lunch... And dinner... Times two. I figured you'd be hungry." Will passed him a plate full of food and Nico dug in, wolfing it down like he hadn't eaten for days. Which he hadn't. Will just laughed and leaned back in his chair, watching him. Finally, Nico raised his head, mouth full of food and said (rather indistinctly) "What?"  
"What?" Will replied innocently.   
"You're watching me eat. It's weird."   
Will laughed out loud at that. His laugh was a good, clear sound that reminded him of summer days.   
"Sorry. It's just good seeing you eat properly for once."   
"Whatever, Solace." Nico muttered turning back to his food and continuing to devour it.  
When every ounce of food had been cleared off the plate, Nico leaned his head back and groaned.   
"Full?" Will asked, his eyes sparkling.   
Nico made another indistinct groan.  
Will cleared the plates and stood.   
"Anyway, when you regain power over your limbs you're free to go. You look pretty healthy to me."   
Nico chuckled softly.  
"Thanks, Solace."  
"Any time."  
* * * * * * * *  
Nico stared at the walls of the Hades cabin. It was so dark. He wondered why it was bothering him so much. He had never minded the dark. But now he had the sudden urge to rip open the curtains and let the sun warm his face. His cabin was so empty, too. With Hazel gone, there was no one there but him.  
There was a knock at the door. Nico glanced quickly through the windows and saw an unruly mop of blonde hair. Will! He thought. His heart was hammering as he opened the door. It was Jason.   
"Hey Neek! Can I come in?"  
Nico hid his disappointment, mentally chastising himself for feeling disappointment in the first place.   
"Sure, Jason." he said, opening the door and letting the son of Jupiter in.   
Jason looked around the Hades cabin in all its deathly glory and let out a low whistle.  
"Very... gloomy."   
"Yeah." Nico agreed. "So what's up?"   
"Aw, nothing." Jason said "Just checking in on my bro. You've been unconscious for two days." he reminded him.  
"Oh yeah well I needed the rest I guess." Nico said half-heartedly.   
Jason raised his eyebrow. "I heard Will Solace took extra special care of you."   
So that's what it was about. Jason sounded like he was leading toward a conversation that Nico did not want to have. Ever. He would rather get the words "Team Leo" permanently tattooed on his forehead than have that conversation.  
"Hmmm." he said non-committally.   
"So how's it going with the whole Pontifex Maximus thing? Sounds like a lot of work." Nico said in a desperate attempt to divert the conversation.  
"Oh you have no idea." Jason groaned and started telling Nico all about his work, juggling the requests of all the temperamental gods, designing Kym's action figure etc.  
Nico nodded in the appropriate places. Suddenly, Jason looked serious again.   
"You know, if you ever want to talk about-"  
"Well, thanks for stopping by, Jase." Nico practically pushed Jason towards the door.  
"Good to see you!"  
"But-"  
"Bye-bye!"  
Nico shut the door in Jason's bemused face and sat down on the bed breathing a sigh of relief. Awkward conversation averted. Nico really wasn't the feely type. And if Jason made him talk about his feelings for Will then he would have to acknowledge that he had feelings for Will. Which he wasn't prepared to do. Maybe ever. Because it would mean that Nico had fallen into Cupid's stupid snare yet again for another boy that would never think of him as anything but a friend yet again and who would probably be a great source of heartache in Nico's life which he really did not need. He had just gotten over Percy. Couldn't he just enjoy some peace and quiet before being yanked into another heart wrenching and stupid crush? Apparently not. The next time he saw Aphrodite he was gonna give her one whopping smack upside the head for ruining Nico's life yet again.   
Just ignore it. Nico told himself. It's just a tiny crush that'll go away. Do not let this ruin your life again. You can be friends with Will. Don't you dare sit around moping over some boy who will never like you back.  
And yet... Will had looked after him when he didn't need to. He had eaten with him. He had sang to him. Maybe there was the smallest -  
No. The reasonable side of Nico's brain snapped firmly. Not again.   
Nico couldn't afford to have any hope, even a tiny bit because he knew it would consume him.  
He doesn't like you that way. Deal with it.  
Nico wanted to scream. This was so unfair. His life had just gotten back on track and now his stupid feelings had to mess it all up! Nico took a breath to steady himself. He knew what he had to do. Shut him out. Shut Will out until the pain went away. Deal with it on his own. Like he always had. Just act normal around Will but don't get close. But Nico so desperately wanted this time to be different. He wanted to be a normal demigod. He wanted to eat at the campfire, swim in the canoe lake, climb the lava wall and just be a regular guy hanging out with his friends. So Nico resolved to do just that. He would just ignore his feelings until they went away. Meanwhile he would act like nothing happened. He would talk to Will, spar with Jason, strategize with Reyna. He would make this time be different. He remembered the words he had spoken to Hazel a few days before. "Getting a second life is one thing. Making it it a better life, that's the trick." Nico promised himself it would be better this time. But first he had to clear the air with Will. Nico took a deep breath and opened his door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Cordelia, have you seen Will?" The blonde daughter of Apollo looked up and smiled. Her smile was a little too understanding for Nico's liking. Too knowing.  
"I just want to ask him something." Nico said hastily.  
"Sure you do. Uhh... I think he's in the woods out back of our cabin."  
"Thanks." Nico rushed away.  
The Apollo cabin was very bright and very warm. Nico took a peek inside and saw the cabin overflowing with wounded. It was more full than the Hermes cabin used to be. Trying not to disturb the medics, Nico walked around the cabin and into the woods behind. It didn't take him long to find Will. He was kneeling at the Apollo cabin's memorial of the campers who had died in the Titan War last summer. It had been over a year ago. As Nico got closer he saw that Will was holding a picture of someone. He obviously didn't want to be disturbed. Nico turned to go but he stepped on a twig which snapped audibly. Cursing himself, he turned around and got ready to apologise but was shocked to find Will's tearstained face looking back at him.  
"Oh gods Will I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean to intrude."  
"It's fine, Nico." His voice was hoarse.  
"Are... Are you OK?" Nico asked cautiously. He didn't want to overstep his bounds.  
"I'm fine, really. Will you come sit with me?" Nico hesitated. Friends sit with friends when they're sad, right? This didn't have to be something. Nico looked up at those moist blue eyes and knew he couldn't say no.  
"Sure, Will." Nico sat down on the grass and looked up at the memorial. At the centre of it was a circular piece of art, an enlarged imitation of the clay bead representing the year of the Titan War. On this memorial 'bead' was painted the Empire State Building, surrounded by the names of all the demigods who had fallen in the line of duty against the Titans. Nico looked at Will.  
"Do you... Do you want to talk about it?"  
Will still held the picture. It was of him and another guy; his brother by the looks of it, another son of Apollo. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes although Nico though that Will was much hotter.  
"It's been 14 months to the day that I lost him." Will said, his voice quivering. "I couldn't save him. Everyone congratulated me, told me... told me how well I'd done... but I failed. I couldn't save Adam." Will buried his head in Nico's shoulder and cried. Nico held him tight and said nothing because he knew that it was the best thing that he could say. He knew that he couldn't ply his friend with meaningless words of comfort. Not "It's OK." because it wasn't. Not "It'll get easier." because it wouldn't. No, Nico just held Will tight and let the wave of grief wash over them both. He stroked his soft blonde hair and held him because he knew that if he didn't Will could fall apart. Nico knew what it was like to lose a sibling.  
Bit by bit, Will's sobs subsided until he lifted his head.  
"God, this is embarrassing." he said wiping his tears. Nico was about to say something when he was cut off by someone calling Will's name. It was his sister, Cordelia.  
"Duty calls." Will grimaced. Nico wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come. He didn't know how to explain how he felt that Will had shared so much of himself with Nico, how much it meant to him. So he just watched as the son of Apollo sprinted away from him and Nico reaslised just how helplessly in love he was with Will Solace.  
"Oh." The boy gasped. "Oh no."  
* * * * * * * *  
It had happened. Again. Nico had fallen for Will. Oh gods. Why?  
* * * * * * * *  
Nico couldn't leave his cabin. He couldn't bear to face the world now that he knew how far gone he really was. He just didn't know what to do! Nico stayed in his bunk till sundown, missing dinner. He couldn't risk seeing Will at the pavilion, couldn't risk him finding out. Nico just allowed himself to be swallowed by his misery. Until someone knocked on his door. It was probably Jason, checking up on him again. Nico decided to ignore it; he didn't want to talk to Jason.  
"Nico, open up I know you're in there!"  
It was Will!  
Nico panicked. Why had he come? Nico couldn't breathe. A hundred questions crowded his head.  
"Nico? " Will knocked again.  
"Just a sec!" Nico called, his voice wavering.  
Pull yourself together, Nico. You are the ghost king. You made it through Tartarus alive. You fear no mortal.  
Nico opened the door. Will stood there, looking perfect in the dusk.  
"Can I come in?" Nico opened the door and let Will through.  
"So... What's up?" Nico tried, attempting to be casual.  
"Why weren't you at dinner?" Will asked looking concerned.  
Nico blushed.  
"I... I didn't feel like eating." Nico said lamely.  
"Oh really?" Will challenged. "You weren't by any chance avoiding me were you?" He looked upset.  
Nico looked down. He couldn't look at those beautiful eyes. "No Will." He said quietly. "I wasn't avoiding you. I just... didn't want to embarrass myself."  
Will stared at Nico in disbelief.  
"You thought you'd be embarrassed? I was the one that blubbered on your shoulder all afternoon. I thought for sure that I'd scared you off or something. I wanted to find you at dinner to apologise but you weren't there!" Nico brought himself to look at Will in the face. "You mean you still want to be friends with me?"  
"Well, duh! " Will cried. "I thought you didn't want to see me ever again."  
"Why would you care if I didn't see you?" Nico asked, puzzled by Will's reaction.  
Will looked so incredulous that Nico was surprised when he spoke softly. "Because you're my friend, dummy."  
For once Nico felt hopeful. Maybe he and Will could be just friends.  
Then Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder and Nico knew there was an extent to how much he could lie to himself. Because he and Will could never be friends when every tiny touch made Nico's heart race like a runaway train. The smile slipped from Will's face as Nico looked down. "What's wrong? " he asked in concern.  
"Nothing, nothing. " Nico waved aside the question.  
"No, it's something. I knew it. I freaked you out with the whole crying thing. Gods, I could kick myself! I'm so sorry, Nico."  
"No! Gods, no, it's nothing like a that. You have no idea how much it meant to me that you trusted me enough to cry like that. It's just..."  
"What?" Will asked. "What is it? Why do you push away anyone who could possibly care about you?"  
Nico wasn't expecting that.  
"You... You care about me?" Nico's expression must have been pretty priceless because Will burst out laughing.  
"Yes, doofus. But you have to stop pushing me away just because you're scared."  
Nico's surprise was quickly replaced with anger.  
"Scared? I'm not scared! "  
"Yes you are!" Will replied, rasing his voice. "You're scared of letting people in. You're scared of people not accepting you for who you are. You're so wrapped up in your stupid fear that you can't possibly imagine that anyone could feel about you the way I - " Will broke off so suddenly that Nico almost thought he had imagined the end of his sentence. "The way you what?" Will looked down. Nico stepped even closer and forced Will look at him square in the face. "The way you what, Will?"  
"The... The way I do."  
Nico couldn't breathe.  
"How do you feel about me?"  
They were inches apart.  
"Will?" And then Nico did the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. He knew that it could ruin everything he had. He knew that it was the kind of thing he couldn't come back from with his heart intact. He didn't care.  
Nico leaned forward and kissed Will.

* * * * * * * *

Will couldn't believe what was happening. His brain couldn't conceive the situation. Nico was kissing him. Nico was kissing him. For months he'd wondered, hoped. He had finally gotten Nico to stay at Camp Half Blood. And then he had to ruin it all by blurting out stuff about his feelings. He was sure that he had wrecked everything they had or could possibly have with that one slip of the tongue. Speaking of tongues, Nico's was in his mouth this very second. He had clearly not ruined anything. Nico... Nico liked him. That sudden realisation made him so happy that Will wrapped his arms around Nico and almost lifted him off the ground. This was possibly the best moment of Will's life.  
* * * * * * * *  
Nico was flying. Literally, he felt like he was hovering a few inches off the ground. For a few terrifying seconds, Will had done nothing and Nico prepared himself for a world of pain and heartbreak. For yelling, crying, running. For ending up alone like always. Then Will wrapped his arms around Nico and kissed him back. Nico saw stars. He couldn't believe it, was sure that he'd died in his sleep and gone to Elysium. Nico's hands tangled in Will's hair and pulled him even closer. His body fit so well against Will's that Nico felt he must have been designed for that specific purpose.  
When he was kissing Will, Nico felt invincible. He was Nico Di Angelo, he was kissing Will Solace and nothing could ever get in the way of -  
"Nico?" someone knocked on the door. Nico and Will broke apart, both smiling uncontrollably.  
"Nico?" The knock came again. It was Jason. "You missed dinner but the campfire starts in 15 minutes. You coming?"  
"Uhh, be right there, Jase!" Nico called, still unable to take his eyes off Will. As they heard Jason's receding footsteps, Nico and Will couldn't help but giggle at each other, at the situation. Will laced his fingers through Nico's and a shot of electricity ran up both his arms.  
"Is this real?" Will murmured. Nico stepped closer to that they were nose to nose. He could feel Will's breath on his cheeks and could count the freckles on his nose.  
"It had better be." Nico whispered, kissing Will's cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. Will shivered and ran his hands through Nico's messy dark hair.  
"I just can't believe it." Will said. Nico chuckled softly.  
"Join the club."  
He looked at Will with such an intensity that would have made him uncomfortable except Will was staring back at him the exact same way. They stood like that for a while, staring into each others eyes, stroking each others cheeks.  
Finally Will whispered, "Jason will wonder where you've gone. It's not fair to keep you here all for myself forever."  
"I wouldn't mind." Nico murmured, but he knew that will was right. Sighing, he laced his fingers with Will's and they left the Hades cabin holding hands. They slipped in the back of the amphitheatre just as the last heroes were leading in. Nico waved to Jason and Piper across the campfire. After the customary toast to the gods, Chiron lead the sing along and for once Nico enjoyed it. For one thing, Will's voice was beautiul. For another, they were sitting so close that their legs touched. And lastly, Will never let go of his hand. It was the happiest night of Nico's life.  
* * * * * * * *  
Nico and Will walked away from the campfire holding hands, taking the long route back to the Hades cabin, talking about nothing in particular. The August night was perfect, like the stars were shining extra bright just for them. When they reached Nico's door, he kissed Will again. This one was different from their first, more slow and less needy. When they finally broke apart, Nico laid his head on Will's chest, slipping his hands around his waist. Will wrapped his arms around Nico and kissed the top of his head softly. Nico listened to Will's heartbeat through his orange Camp Half Blood T Shirt and sighed.  
"I could stay like this forever." he whispered, nuzzling Will's shirt.  
"Me too." said Will, holding Nico like he never wanted to let him go.  
After an immeasurable amount of time, Nico lifted his head off Will's chest and kissed his jaw softly.  
"I have to go, the harpies will be out soon." Will groaned and pulled Nico in for another deep kiss before they parted, Will walking away toward his cabin and Nico entering his own. When Nico closed his door he leant against it and sighed. Definitely the best night of his life.  
* * * * * * * *  
As Will made his way toward Apollo cabin, he simply couldn't stop smiling. Slipping through the door he saw that everyone was asleep. Leaning against his bunk, Will traced a finger along his jaw where Nico had kissed him. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, imaging seeing Nico tomorrow.  
"Someone's happy." a sly voice whispered in his ear. Looking up he saw his sister Cordelia in the bunk above his grinning at him like an idiot.  
"So what if I am?" Will replied gruffly.  
"You and Di Angelo were getting pretty cosy at the campfire, huh?" she said, smiling still.  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Will said mildly. He loved Cordelia but sometimes his sister was a little too interested in his love life.  
"Oh yeah? And would you still not know what I'm talking about if I told you that I saw two figures in major liplock outside Hades cabin 20 minutes ago, hmmm?"  
Will glared at his sister. Sometimes she was too smart for her own good.  
"Don't you dare say a word."  
"Eep! " Cordy squealed. "It's true! Yayayay!" She bounced on the bed a little.  
"Keep it down!" Will shushed her. He looks around at his fellow Apollo siblings, hoping Cordelia hadn't woken anyone up.  
"I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy for you! You really deserve this, Will!" She leant down and hugged him.  
Will chuckled a little and hugged her back. "I'm happy for me too." He whispered, getting into bed and smiling at he dark. He hoped he dreamed about Nico Di Angelo.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Will!" someone shook him awake. "Will!"  
"Wha? What? What is it Cordy?" His sister's face was inches from his.  
"Samuel broke his leg."  
"Who?"  
Cordy sighed. "Samuel Lancaster, son of Hypnos. He fell out of his bunk and broke his leg. Hypnos Cabin don't have any ambrosia, just warm milk."  
"Why can't you take care of it?"  
"Because I need my beauty sleep!" Cordy announced, climbing back into bed in a way that brooked no discussion.  
"You would with a face like yours." Will muttered.  
"I heard that!" she said in a muffled voice from above.  
Will groggily rummaged around for his healing supplies, promising to pay his sister back for this in the morning.  
When he reached Hypnos cabin it was a simple case of splinting the leg and giving him some ambrosia. Little Samuel was a tough kid, despite being a child of Hypnos although he did keep falling asleep when Will lectured him about taking the rails of his bunk down. Finally, Will packed up his things and made his way through the pavilion, toward his warm bed.  
It wasn't until he passed Hades cabin that he heard the screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand we finally get a kiss. You didn't think I'd let them be happy for long did you? I'm like Joss Whedon but with better hair. (Forgive me Lord of the Nerds for I have sinned; I will never be as good as you.) I hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Nico knew his luck wouldn't last. He couldn't have the best night of his life and have good dreams.  
His dream started out innocently enough. It was actually a good dream. He and Will were on the beach, looking out at the canoe lake and watching the Fourth of July fireworks. Will had his arm around him and everyone else was there too, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel. Bianca? Nico blinked. Bianca was there, alive and well, looking at him and smiling. In fact, everyone was looking at him, smiling and beckoning to him. He was included. He was wanted. He turned to look at Will who stared at him like he was the only person on the planet. Then Will opened his mouth and the voice that came out of his mouth wasn't his. This can never be yours. You will never have this, demigod. They will never accept you, never want you.  
And then Nico fell through the floor, down an endless pit through the void falling forever. He was back in Tartarus, standing before the spirit of the pit. Nico raised his Stygian iron sword but it was swatted out of his hand like he was a child playing with a toy. After all that was all he really was, a child. A defenceless, helpless child. Nico fell to the ground but the visions kept coming. He saw gods in their purest forms, monsters being created in Tartarus, thousands upon thousands of years of pain and misery and Nico was an ant to an ant, the smallest and most insignificant being in the universe. As Nico begged for death, the scream was ripped out of him going down to his core until he couldn't breathe.  
Oh, Nico, Nico. The voice of the put laughed cruelly. Nico, Nico.   
"Nico! Nico!" Someone was shaking him.  
"Nico!" His eyes flew open. He was sitting upright in bed, being shaken by Will. He was shivering from the cold sweat.  
"W-Will?" he whispered.   
"Oh Nico." Will said, and buried Nico's head in his shirt.   
"I thought you weren't going to wake up!"  
Nico could barely speak he was shaking so hard. The terror hadn't fully left him yet.  
"W-What are you doing here Will?" His voice was barely audible.   
"I was doing medical on a camper and I heard you screaming. You were tossing and turning in your bed."  
Nico held on to Will's shirt for dear life and let the sobs wrack his body.   
"You were dreaming about being back weren't you? In Tartarus." Just the name made Nico shiver harder. Will held Nico tight, something for which Nico was grateful because he didn't think his muscles could support him if Will let go.   
"Please Will, I-I can't talk about it. Not yet." Nico's voice broke and he kept shaking.  
"Shhh shh shhhh. It's OK. It's OK, it's OK." Will rocked Nico and rubbed circles in his back, a treatment he had learned to do for patients in shock. They laid down on the bed, Will holding Nico tight, never letting go. Will rubbed Nico's back until the shaking subsided and the sobs diminished to soft whimpers.   
"Nico?"  
"Yes, Will?"  
"I love you."   
The words flooded his body with warmth and he stopped crying completely. Twisting his body to face Will, Nico put his hand on the blonde boy's cheek.   
"Oh gods Will I love you too."   
Will's smile made Nico's dream feel like a distant memory.   
Will kissed Nico slow and deep. Then Nico shut his eyes and burrowed into Will's orange shirt. Will pulled the duvet over them both.   
"Will?"  
"Yes, Nico?"  
"Will you sing?"  
Will chuckled softly and obliged.   
" You are my sunshine/  
My only sunshine/  
You make me happy when skies are grey/  
You'll never know dear how much I love you/  
So please don't take my sunshine away. "  
Will looked down. Nico was already fast asleep, still holding on to Will's shirt like a blanket. The son of Apollo smiled and closed his own eyes, thinking that there were worse ways to fall asleep.  
* * * * * * * *  
"NICO!" Will and Nico woke with a start. "NICO!" The door to the Hades cabin banged open and Jason baralled inside.  
"COME QUICK IT'S-"  
Jason took in the two boys lying wrapped in sheets and each other looking like two sleepy rabbits caught in headlights. There was complete silence for three seconds. Then Jason whooped so loudly that Will and Nico jumped again.  
"I knew you'd find someone, Di Angelo, I freaking knew it! "  
Jason pumped his fist in the air and laughed at Will and Nico's priceless expressions.   
"Yes! Nico's got a boyfriend, Nico's got a boyfriend!"  
Finally Nico's voice returned to him.   
"Uhh Jason what are you doing in my cabin?"  
"Well you lover boys better hurry up and get outside because LEO'S BACK!"  
Jason whooped again and sprinted out the door, shouting at the top of his lungs.   
Will blinked and looked at a bemused Nico.   
"Is this how you normally wake up on Hades cabin?"  
"Uhh definitely not." Nico said and began to untangle himself from the bedsheets. Before he was successful however, Cordelia strode into his cabin saying "Hey Nico have you seen Will cause-" Cordy caught sight of her brother wrapped around the son of Hades. Then her face broke into the most teasing smile.   
"So that's where you were last night. Don't mind covering for you guys but if I were you how about some warning huh Nico? A sock on the door or even-"  
"It's not like that!" Protested Will.  
"Yeah, we fell asleep accidentally!" Said Nico.  
"Sure, sure." Cordy winked. "Your secret's safe with me, boys. If I were you I would get out of there stat, though. Leo's back."  
And with that she left, laughing to herself as she joined the crowd of people in the pavilion.   
Nico and Will couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Then they unwrapped themselves from each other and got out of bed.  
As they stood in the doorway Nico put his chin on Will's shoulder and his arms around his waist as they both stared at the bronze dragon making its descent through the clouds, the two passengers on its back clearly visible.  
"Shall we?" Nico asked.  
"After you." Will replied and together they walked towards the mass of people waiting to see Leo.

* * * * * * * *

"Are you sure about this, Will?" Nico entwined his fingers in his boyfriend's. They were sitting in the woods a few hours later.  
"Yes." Will said firmly. "We should tell them soon. They're our friends, they deserve to know about us."  
Nico took a deep breath. "OK." he said, looking into Will's blue eyes. "Just not tonight, OK?" Nico pleaded. "We don't want to steal Leo's thunder."  
Will chuckled softly. "Fine. But they might already know."  
Nico tilted his head and looked at Will.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well, Jason knows, right?" Nico smiled, remembering the events of that morning.   
"So he probably told Piper... and she told Annabeth... and she told Percy... and he told Frank... who would've told Hazel... Do you see where I'm going with this?"   
"I don't know," Nico said slowly, partly because he was thinking about what his boyfriend had said but mostly because the aforementioned boyfriend was kissing his neck slowly and Nico was having trouble thinking straight. (aha I'm so punny)   
"What with Leo coming back and all, we probably weren't in the forefront of Jason's mind."  
"Hmm." was all Will said, probably because he had started kissing Nico and his mind was clearly not on the conversation. In less than a second, neither was Nico's.  
* * * * *  
"Gods you really can't keep your hands off each other can you?" An amused voice rang out through the woods and Nico and Will broke apart, somewhat reluctantly.   
Cordelia stood leaning against a tree, one hip with a hand atop it cocked to her side, looking like the sassiest camper ever (besides Percy of course).  
"What do you want, Cordy?" Will asked, eager to return to his prior activity.  
A highly amused smile played on Will's sister's lips as she held up her hands in a placating gesture.  
"Cool it, Casanova! I just came to tell you that the party starts in 5."  
Leo's welcome home party! Nico had forgotten about it. He had been occupied with... other things.  
"Oh, and Jason's looking for you." That was directed at Nico. Of course he was. In fact, Jason was the reason Nico and Will had retreated into the woods away from prying eyes and concerned friends.  
"Thanks Cor." Will said. The daughter of Apollo just walked though the trees chuckling to herself.   
Will turned back to Nico, coming closer until they were nose to nose and their foreheads were touching.   
"Do we have to go?" Will pouted, running his hands down Nico's arms and taking his hands. As Will pressed his body closer into Nico's, he felt breathless. Will's stare was so intense. Will stroked one long finger lightly down his boyfriend's cheek. It was with great difficulty that Nico found the ability to form words.  
"Y-Yes. We should go. I mean, for Leo. And for our friends. They'll wonder where we are." Nico could hear himself saying the words yet he couldn't muster any enthusiasm. He wished he could stay in these woods forever, pressed dangerously close to Will.  
"I suppose you're right." Will smiled ruefully, planting a light kiss on Nico's lips. He gave a big sigh.  
"C'mon." Will said, lacing his fingers through Nico's and walking through the woods toward the Big House. They could already hear the pounding music and bright lights.   
"Here goes nothing!" whispered Nico.   
As they walked onto the porch, Will released Nico's hand. He was a bit disappointed before he remembered that it was his decision not to tell everyone tonight.  
Pushing the door open, Nico's eyes were immediately assaulted with the sight of Leo doing the Macarena on a table to a clapping audience. The rest of the seven kept looking at Leo and blinking like they couldn't really believe he was there. Percy in particular looked uncomfortable, probably the result of the brown haired girl watching Leo dance with an expression torn between disgust and love. Calypso, Nico guessed. He turned to tell Will as much only to find that he had already moved away and was talking to another camper. As if Will sensed Nico's gaze, his blonde head snapped up and winked at Nico subtly. Nico blushed and looked away. It was gonna be harder than he thought to pretend to be just friends with Will, even if it was just for a night. As Nico busied himself with getting a drink out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason snaking his way through the crowd towards him. He considered running but then he remembered that he wanted to ask Jason how many people he'd told.  
"Hey man!" Jason said when he reached the drinks table. "Listen, sorry about this morning, I- "  
"It's fine, Jason." Nico laughed sincerely. Jason was a good friend and Nico was getting more comfortable around people in general. He supposed he had Will to thank for that.   
"Really, it's not your fault." Nico said, lightly slapping Jason's arm. "But just out of curiosity, how many people did you tell?"  
Jason looked hurt.   
"Nico, I'm your friend. I would never gossip about you!" Nico was relieved.   
"Thanks, Jase. Knew I could count on you." and Nico turned away and tried to enjoy the party.  
* * * * *  
Easier said than done, Nico thought. Will was deliberately torturing him. Was he trying to kill him? Of course at first it had started innocently enough, bumping shoulders whilst getting drinks, touching knees whilst eating, holding hands under the table. Until Nico suddenly couldn't see Will at all. Searching the crowded room, his boyfriend wasn't anywhere. Maybe he had gone upstairs? Setting down his drink, Nico traversed the creaky stairs into the dark hallway. Suddenly, an arm reached out and yanked him into the broom cupboard. Nico would have screamed, had it not been for the soft lips that were furiously pressed to his and the hands that were tangling in his hair. Moaning softly, Nico parted his lips and snaked his arms round Will's waist.   
"You tryna kill me, Solace?" Nico murmured, placing small, soft kisses on Will's jawline. He only grinned in response and let his hands slide under Nico's shirt. "You know how hard it is to pretend we're just friends? To pretend I don't want you?" Nico shoved Will into the wall and pressed their bodies even closer, his breaths coming quick and shallow. Nico's lips found Will's once again, desperate to to wipe that stupid grin off his face. "Don't tell me you missed me, Nico?" Will murmured his eyes sparkling with mischief, knowing exactly how strongly their separation had affected his boyfriend. "Shut your perfect face, Solace." The whole secret rendezvous thing was super hot. Suddenly, Will grabbed the front of Nico's shirt and spun them around so Nico's back was to the wall and Will was the one in control. Oh yeah, Nico thought definitely super hot. "You think anyone'll miss us downstairs?" Nico whispered, barely getting the words out due to Will's skilled hands and what they were doing. "Nah." Nico saw Will's eyebrows raise seductively in the dim light. "We can stay up here aaaaaall night." he drawled and Nico was glad it was so dark so Will couldn't see him blush. That sounded like a perfect plan.   
* * * *   
"...and then the monster explodes and she goes, "Oh, you don't want dessert?" " Leo finished his story and the room erupted in laughter. Leo sat down and put his arm around Calypso and she rolled her eyes at the crowd. "Always bragging." she sighed, but there was genuine love in her eyes when she looked at Leo. "Come on babe, where'd we put the chimaera claws? Percy wants to see them. They're so shiny!!!" "Up in the broom cupboard, I think." she replied affectionately, carding her fingers through Leo's dark brown curls. "Well, lead the way sunshine!" Calypso good-naturedly rolled her eyes again and stood up. Leo rubbed is hands together. "You guys are gonna wanna see this!" Leo called to his friends and a group of roughly ten of them headed upstairs. Where Will and Nico were still making out passionately, just a door away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo looks like they're gonna come out with a bang! And we finally get Leo back. Who's hoping for some Solangelo / Caleo in Trials of Apollo? Cause I sure am! Anyway, please kudos, bookmark and please please comment! Love you guys xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm Nico!" Will moaned, his voice shuddering in Nico's ears. The little sounds that Will made just drove him crazy. He never wanted to leave the broom cupboard that they were in, wanted to stay eternally wrapped around his boyfriend in the dark. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas for this couple of demigods. Just as Will's hand started sliding under the hem of Nico's T-shirt and the other lifted Nico's leg from the back of the knee, the door was flung open and their secluded cupboard was flooded with light. Blinking, Nico and Will froze, looking like two very naughty deer caught in the headlights as a crowd of demigods stared at their entwined figures. Calypso, who had been the one to open the door looked slightly bemused as if she was wondering quite why everyone had gone so quiet. Behind her, Leo looked like this was the funniest thing in the world. Jason's expression was one of stunned pride and Hazel and Frank were both completely shocked.

For a beat, nobody said anything. Finally, Leo spoke, the grin never leaving his face. "Hey... Talk about in the closet, huh?" Everyone laughed easily and for the first time Nico was grateful for Leo's incessant joke-making. As Will and Nico disentangled themselves from each other, furious blushes spreading across both their faces, Hazel leaned forward with a teasing expression on her face. "Oh don't let us stop you!" "Gods Leo could your timing be any worse?" Will joked easily, holding Nico's hand for support. He knew that this wasn't exactly how Leo wanted his friends to find out about them. "Sorry to break up the lovebirds but we need Chiron's looking for you, Nico." Annabeth said as she arrived, staying as unfazed as ever. "C'mon Casanova." Jason said, pulling Nico out of the closet with Will following sheepishly behind. "See you in a sec OK?" Will said quietly, a smile playing in the corner of his mouth as he kissed Nico on the cheek quickly.

As Will walked away, Nico looked at his shoes as he followed Jason down the corridor of the Big House. Nico was half-expecting a huge speech from Jason about how happy he was for Nico and how this was such a good thing. What he didn't expect, however, was to Jason to whoop and punch his fist in the air the second they were out of earshot from the others. "I freaking knew it!" he yelled jumping up and down. "I knew you guys liked each other, I knew it knew it knew it!" Nico rolled his eyes good-naturedly, quite bemused at Jason's reaction. "Calm down, man." he said but he couldn't quite suppress the grin that seemed unable to leave his lips whenever he talked about Will. Or thought about him. "Oh Nico I'm so happy for you guys! I mean, you are together right?" The question caught Nico off-guard. Were they? "Right?" Jason repeated, turning to face Nico. "Uhhh..." Nico looked down again. "I guess we haven't really talked about it?" "Oh." Jason said. He looked disappointed but the expression slid from his face almost instantly. His ability to mask emotions so well was part of what made him such a good leader. That and his blinding white teeth. "Well, there's no pressure! I mean, if you guys are together or you're not. I just want you to be happy." he said brightly. "Thanks." Nico replied but his heart wasn't really in it.

They were together weren't they? They hadn't talked about labels or anything yet. Hmmm.... This is Will, my boyfriend. Hey, this is my boyfriend, Will. Nico liked the sound of that. Suddenly Nico had a thought that made him feel like his stomach had dropped through the dusty carpet of the Big House all the way down to Tartarus. What if Will didn't want to be his boyfriend? The logical part of Nico's brain (that sounded suspiciously like Reyna) was yelling "Duh you idiot he didn't just spend the day making out with you for no reason!" but it took such effort to believe the best of yourself. It was so hard when every demon from your past is inside your head screaming the opposite. It's just so much easier to believe them than listen to yourself. Maybe one day, far in the future, Nico would find it easier to fight them. Maybe. But right now, all Nico was thinking about was how Will couldn't possibly want to be his boyfriend. How staying at Camp Half Blood was the worst mistake of his life. Because sure shutting everyone out hurt but eventually the pain numbed and no-one could get in and hurt him. Not again. Never.

"Nico? Hey man you still on the planet?" Nico realised that the two had stopped outside Chiron's office and Jason was waving his hand in front of Nico's face. "What? Oh uh yeah." Nico shook himself mentally. "Did Chiron say what he wanted to talk to me about?" "Nope!" Jason said brightly. "Good luck!" And with that, the son of Jupiter sauntered down the corridor. Nico envied the ease of which Jason navigated life. He knew it could never be that easy for him. Sighing deeply, Nico turned and knocked on the door to Chiron's office. "Come in." said a mild voice from within.

Nico opened the door and walked in. The place hadn't changed since the first time he'd been there, just after Percy had rescued him and Bianca from Dr Thorn. Bianca. It didn't hurt to think about her any more but Nico still wished she could be there to talk to about Will. To talk about anything. "Take a seat, Nico." Chiron turned to face him, his kindly eyes shining at him. "I have to say I was... surprised when I heard that you had decided to stay here at camp. Surprised but greatly, greatly happy." Nico said nothing. "I've lived many years, Nico. I've seen many things. Known many people. Known many heroes. And when you've lived as long as I have, you have to accept one thing. You can't save everyone. And one of my greatest regrets in life, Nico, was that I could not save you. From the gods. From yourself. Then something unimaginable happened. You saved yourself. You chose to make your life a better one and by doing that you restored my faith in humanity. You brought home to me a message that, in all my years of training heroes, I had forgotten. You can never give up hope. Because even when you've lived as long as I have, people can still surprise you. And for that, Nico, I thank you."

Nico was stunned. That was not what he was expecting. He found it quite difficult to find something to say. "Uhhh... Thankyou, sir. Thanks. I'm glad that I chose to stay. I... I made the right decision. I know that now." Chiron said nothing, merely smiled at Nico, his aged eyes for once showing some relief of a man of younger years. "Uh... Was there anything else, sir?" Chiron laughed gruffly. "You may go, Nico." Nico got up to leave, his head spinning with all the things that Chiron had said. "Oh and Nico?" Chiron spoke up, just as Nico's hand was resting on the doorknob. "Don't be a stranger." The crinkles on his eyes deepened as Nico mumbled something and backed out into the hallway.

He had a lot to think about. But first, he needed to talk to Will.

* * * * * * *

Nico took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on the door of Hermes cabin. After the party, Nico had gone for a walk and cleared his head. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he needed to do. He just didn't have the resolve to do it. He stood there with his hand raised and poised to knock, steeling his nerves and trying to convince himself to bring his hand down. Luckily, he was spared the difficulty as the door swung open and in the doorway stood Will himself. He was wearing flip flops, blue jeans and his orange camp T-shirt. He had never looked so good. Catching sight of Nico, his flawless face split into a huge smile and he leant on the door frame. When Will stretched his arm above his head, his camp shirt rode up and Nico caught a peek at his toned stomach. He gulped. 

"Hey, you." Will said casually, grinning from ear to ear. "I was just about to come find you. How'd the meeting with Chiron go?" "Uhhh..." Nico seemed to be having some trouble stringing words together. "Good, good. Yeah, good."

"So... good then?" Will teased, leaning forward and laying a kiss on Nico's lips, twining both their fingers together. Nico leaned into the kiss, deepening it and wrapping his arms around Will's neck. After a few seconds, however, Nico regrettably remembered the reason he had come and the anxious knot in his stomach twisted tighter as he broke off the kiss.

"Uh... Will?" he began, his voice almost quaking. Nico controlled it, as he was used to doing with his emotions. Conceal don't feel, huh? Jason had once said to him. He was used to shutting himself off but it was harder with Will.

"Yeah?" Will prompted, laying small kisses on the nape of Nico's neck, making him shiver.

"What.. uh. What... are we?" His voice came out as barely a whisper and Nico cursed himself for letting the emotion bleed into his voice. The lips on his neck stilled. Nico realised that Will was chuckling, he could feel his sharp little exhalations on his skin. Finally, Will lifted his head and looked at Nico in the eyes, the bright blue eyes piercing the warm brown ones. He was still smiling as if he found the whole situation very funny.

"We're whatever you want us to be, Nico." Nico hadn't been expecting that. Taking a deep breath, Nico ignored the erratic butterflies in his stomach. Will was looking at him so intently that he simultaneously did and didn't want look away.

"How about... boyfriends?" It was almost inaudible but due to their proximity, Nico had no doubt that Will had heard him. As soon as Nico said it, Will's face split into an even bigger smile if that was even possible. He leaned in and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to Nico's lips. Still smiling, Will leaned in and whispered into Nico's ear.

"That sounds good." Nico felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He felt lighter, if that was even possible. He knew he could never truly deserve Will; they were polar opposites, literally light and darkness. Nico was damaged and broken whereas Will was pure and wholesome perfection. But the longer Nico spent with Will, the more he felt he might even be worthy of his love.

* * * * * *  
Hazel looked shrewdly at Piper. She had been avoiding her gaze ever since the party and had seemed suspiciously unsurprised to sew Hazel's brother wrapped around another boy from camp.

"How long have you known?" Piper looked up innocently but Hazel saw right through her. "You know what I mean. How long have you known that Will and Nico were together?"

"I-" Piper began but took one look at Hazel and saw that there was no way out of this. "A few days. I didn't know it was Will per se... but something had changed about Nico's aura. I knew he was in love with someone I just didn't know who."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hazel asked, sitting down on the bed next to Piper.   
"Honestly?" Piper looked like she was choosing her words very carefully. "I thought you knew. I mean, you guys are pretty close. And I don't know... I just assumed you guys had talked about it."  
Hazel blinked. She hadn't thought about that.   
"Why... why didn't he tell me?" Didn't Nico trust her?   
Piper looked at her and spoke soothingly; calm washed over Hazel.   
"Hey, relax. From what I can tell, it's a pretty new thing. He was probably waiting for the right moment. And... well... you can't blame him for being nervous. You guys are... from a different time and things were different then. Perceptions about... relationships and stuff."

Hazel blinked. "You think I care that he's dating a boy?" Hazel looked shocked and a little insulted. "Granted it's not... what I'm used to. And when I was growing up it wasn't exactly respected... I'm not saying I understand everything completely but Nico's happy and that's all I care about. This new world is a lot to get used to, you know."

Piper looked like she regretted the implications of her words immediately. "Nico knows that you love him, H. Of course you support him. But you can't blame him from being scared."

Hazel smiled at Piper. "Thanks, Pipes. Good talk."

* * * *  
"But... But I thought that Nico had a crush on me?" Percy repeated for the hundredth time. He and Annabeth were sitting on his bed in Poseidon cabin, having some alone time before the bonfire.

"Had, Seaweed Brain, had." Annabeth rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her boyfriend's antics. "He got over it and he's with Will now."

"So... he got over it? He think's Will's... better or something?" Annabeth punched him in the arm playfully.

"Get it over it, babe. We need to go to dinner. And don't you dare mention this to Nico." Annabeth stood up from the bed where they had been kissing until Percy had turned the conversation to Nico and Will. Percy followed, "It's the hair isn't it? Will has really awesome hair. That must be it." Annabeth grabbed his hand as they stepped out of Percy's cabin.   
"You're an idiot." She said affectionately.   
"You know, you say that very often." Percy commented shrewdly and Annabeth chucked.

* * * *   
As Nico and Will walked into the amphitheatre holding hands, almost everyone looked up. Some people stared whispering but Will just held Nico's hand tighter and smiled, walking towards where their friends were sat.   
"Hey guys!" Will smiled that smile brighter than the sun and Nico felt reassured to see that the smile was returned by everyone. Maybe this wouldn't be as painful as Nico thought. After all, how bad could things be with Will holding his hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm gonna get this out of the way straight off: Hazel is not homophobic. She is still adjusting to living in the modern world and she hasn't been alive in it as long as Nico has. She is still navigating the new and modern stuff like political correctness and the LGBT+ spectrum that is totally foreign to her. The bottom line is, she loves Nico and wants him to be happy. It is not homophobic to have trouble wrapping your mind around something that you had never really encountered before. It's very unrealistic to expect Hazel to accept it immediately, given her past.
> 
> In other news, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I felt like it was important to explore how the rest of the demigods reacted to Solangelo. As always, please tell me if I've made any spelling/grammar mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

Nico had never been so embarrassed. He had hoped his friends would react well to the less-than-anticipated news of his relationship with Will but he hadn't quite expected this. It had all been going so smoothly. No one batted an eye at them holding hands and the conversation continued as normal for a while. Until Percy Jackson (who else) had opened his big mouth. Will had just pressed an innocent kiss to the top of Nico's head as they watched the bonfire. This apparently prompted Percy to wiggle his marshmallow roasting stick at the two of them and comment, "So... you guys huh? How long?" It was good natured and slightly teasing, like an annoying, prying aunt. Annabeth kicked Percy and rolled her eyes, something she seemed to do very often in Percy's presence. "What?" he said "It was just a question." Nico couldn't help but notice that at Percy's question, all the others had leaned it to listen.

Will smiled and squeezed Nico's hand. "It's OK, Annabeth. Uhh, only a few days actually. But I've had a crush on him forever." That took Nico by surprise. Will had never said...   
"Well," Hazel said, leaning in and looking at Will directly, "Just know that if you hurt him, you'll have me to answer to."   
"Hazel!" Nico hissed, mortified. Will just laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." he chuckled.   
"You're a good guy, Solace." Percy chipped in, "But if you break his heart, I'll break your face." Will's smile was a little more uncertain now.   
"I- heh- wasn't planning on it." Nico wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.  
"Seconded!" Annabeth added, sweetly with a dangerous smile.   
"Oh my gods." Nico said, hiding his face in his hands. "You guys are the worst." Everyone, including Will, laughed at that.

* *

That evening, when he and Will were walking back to Hades cabin, Nico remembered his words from earlier. "What you said before... was that true? You've had a crush on me for forever?" Will took his hand and softly stroked Nico's wrist. The touch, so small was enough to make Nico shiver. Funny, really, seeing as Will's hand had been in much more scandalous places earlier that day. Nico shivered again just thinking about their time in the broom closet. "Hmmm..." Will said, in response to Nico's question. "Maybe." Was it Nico's imagination or was Will blushing slightly? Nico was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that Will had had a crush on him. Heck, he had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that he wanted to be Nico's boyfriend. 

"Pretty much when you first arrived at camp, I thought you were cute. Remember, we used to play Mythomagic together down by the lake? Your hair was so long and shaggy then." Will smiled fondly at the memory. "Then when... well..." Will slid a sideways glance at Nico as if unsure if he should go on, "After the quest, when you left I was worried about you. I joined all the search parties to try and find you. Then after, everyone was talking about you. How you saved everyone in the Labyrinth, how you were a son of Hades. I kinda thought you were too cool to like me."

Nico stopped walking. Now, this he couldn't believe. "You... thought I... was too cool for you?" Will laughed softly, a pleasant tinkling sound, at Nico's reaction. "Yeah, dumbass." Nico was still gaping at Will. "Come on, Nico di Angelo, only son of Hades, ghost king, controller of spirits. That's some pretty intimidating stuff." Nico was still speechless. "I didn't see you until New York. You have no idea how impressive you were, riding up next to Hades and Persephone. You... you saved us Nico. You looked so fierce and powerful." Will as quite enjoying the effect his words were having on Nico. He had started making a strange gulping noise as if he couldn't possibly imagine himself as fierce or powerful. Will kept going. "After the Battle of New York I hoped you'd come back and give camp another chance. I didn't hear anything from or about you until you got captured by the twins in Rome. I don't know, from the beginning I felt a really irrational urge to just... help you. And when you and Reyna brought the Athena Parthenos back I told myself I'd help you whether you wanted it or not. I didn't quite count on falling for you so hard." 

They had reached Hades cabin. If Will wasn't the most honest person he knew, Nico would think he was lying. Will waved his hand in front of Nico's face when he still said nothing. "You still with me, Neeks?" Nico still said nothing. Instead, he grabbed the front of Will's shirt and pinned him to the side of Hades cabin, kissing him furiously. It was so unexpected, it took Will a second to respond. When he did, it was with the utmost enthusiasm. Nico's hands were tugging on his hair not gently. 

Nico was just too overwhelmed. He wasn't good with words so he tried to say everything in that kiss. He poured everything he was feeling into his fingers, tongue, lips because he was afraid if he did anything else, he'd start crying. No-one had ever talked about him before with such... reverence. When described in Will's words, Nico could almost believe that he was worthy of such an amazing person. Almost. So he tried to say how much he loved Will and how much he didn't deserve him; what he couldn't say with words, he tried to say with actions and hoped that Will understood. 

Will understood. He could sense how desperate Nico was to show him how he felt. How overcome he was right now. He felt like he didn't deserve Will and nothing hurt him more. So he slowed the kiss and looked straight into Nico's eyes. Will cupped Nico's face, his thumb stroking Nico's jawline. "Hey." he said softly, wiping away the moistness in Nico's eyes. "You probably don't believe this but I want you to know that I need you, OK? I need you as much as you need me." Nico opened his mouth to protest but Will placed a finger lightly on his lips. "Shhhhhh." He whispered, and Nico leaned into the touch. "I know you don't believe it now. But I'll make you believe it, I will. However long it takes. I'm not going anywhere, baby." Nico didn't know what to say. However, he soon didn't need to as Will started kissing him again, slowly and languidly and Nico practically forgot his own name. His last thought before he fell into the abyss of sensation was that he was possibly the luckiest person alive.

* * * * * * * *

That night, Nico didn't have any nightmares. Will's words stayed with him and he felt like he had been wrapped in a blanket of protection. He felt like he had real purpose now. Will needed him. His morning, however, was not as pleasant as his evening. Mainly because it consisted of him being woken with a jolt as Reyna practically broke down his door, strode over to his bunk and punched him hard in the am before he was even properly awake.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm in indignation. "What was that for?" Reyna stood at the foot of his bunk, arms crossed in full battle gear, looking quite terrifying. 

"How come," she said with a deadly calm, "I'm the LAST PERSON to find out that you have a boyfriend? Freaking LEO knew before me. Explain yourself, di Angelo!" That was not what Nico was expecting. At all. 

"Uhhh..." he said, his voice coming out a little higher than he expected. "Sorry?" Reyna looked like her nostrils were about to start spewing fire. If looks could kill, Nico would have been six feet under like that. "Sorry?" she repeated looking positively murderous. Nico recoiled despite himself. "I had to find out about your new beau from Leo Valdez. LEO VALDEZ! Since when is he more up to date on your personal life than me, huh? PO l'amor de dios, Nico!" That sounded alarm bells in nico's head. She only slipped into Spanish when she was really pissed. Nico was still trying to process her words. He hadn't kept in touch, which he had promised to do. He could understand why she was mad. 

"I really am sorry, Rey. I should have IMed or something. It all happened so fast and.. I just..." Nico spread his palms in defeat and looked up at her. The anger dissolved from her face and she smirked, exhaling sharply and rolling her eyes. 

"Well, don't let it happen again." The smile slipped slightly from her face as she sat on the bed and knocked shoulders with Nico, looking down. "When I didn't hear from you, I... I thought you'd left." Nico turned to look at her, feeling totally guilty and at a loss for words. He wasn't used to people... caring like that. Noticing his expression, she hurried on. "I just didn't want to hunt you down and haul your ass back." her smile resuming as she elbowed him good-naturedly. 

"It won't happen again." he vowed. He had been on his own for so long that he almost didn't remember what it was like to have to check in with people. "So..." Reyna was smirking again and her tone was wheedling. "What's his name?" 

"Will." Nico said, unable to help the blush that crept into his cheeks and the small smile when he said his name. "Damn." Reyna said, noticing his reaction with bemusement. "You must really like this guy." 

"You have no idea." Nico said, "When I'm with him it's like... nothing could possibly go wrong, you know? He... he makes me stronger. I feel more like myself when I'm with Will than I ever did alone. He-" Nico broke off, looking sheepishly at Reyna. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Say it." she said, punching him lightly on the arm. "Come on. Sayitsayitsayit!" Nico rolled his eyes. "Say it!" Nico sighed, giving in. "He completes me." he said in the smallest voice possible. "Aha!" Reyna punched her fist in the air and fell back on the bed laughing. 

"You are totally head over heels for this guy aren't you?" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nico just made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "So where is he? I need to meet this guy!" Reyna stood up abruptly, making for the door. "Hey wait!" Nico said, scrambling off the bed. "I'm not dressed yet!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his yummy sushi pyjamas. They had been a gift from Hazel and he hadn't had time to get his things from his room in Hades' palace. Well, it had been more like an apartment. An apartment full of ghosts. 

Reyna's face twisted into a devious smile. "Who said anything about you coming?" Nico looked at her in horror. "I think I should have a friendly talk with young master William, just to make sure his intentions are honourable and all." Nico's eyes widened. "This is payback for not telling me about him sooner." and with that, she sashayed out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her. 

Will had already faced this treatment last night. But Reyna... Reyna was something else. Hurriedly, Nico pulled on some black skinny jeans and an orange camp T-shirt and sprinted after his friend.

* * * * * *

Reyna let slip a small giggle as she shut the door in Nico's thunderstruck face. He really like this guy, she mused. Shaking her head, she set off with a light jog towards Apollo cabin. Of course, she had already received the proverbial low-down on the guy before talking to Nico from Piper. Will Solace, son of Apollo, 15. Older Reyna thought to herself and then internally rolled her eyes at herself. Dios mio, I sound like his mother she thought. She had never felt such a strong urge to... protect anyone as she had with Nico. In the legion, she carried everyone, yeah but she also trained them and taught them how to be independent. With Nico she just wanted to care for him so he never had to be independent again. He was so young to have suffered so much. And he seemed to really like Will. Reyna balled her fists despite herself. If Will hurt him... Reyna was broken from her reverie by Jason who was walking towards her looking wary. 

"So is Nico still breathing or..?" Reyna rolled her eyes. "When you stormed over there a few minutes ago, I kinda feared for his life." she grinned at Jason. "He's fine, I promise. But first I have to have a little talk with Will Solace."

"Well, you say 'little talk'," said a voice from behind Reyna, "I hear 'dismemberment practice'." She turned to see who she assumed was Will himself standing a few feet away from her. Recovering quickly, Reyna replied wryly "Depends if you piss me off." Will laughed at that. Reyna wasn't used to people not being afraid of her. "I'm gonna make this fast OK?" she said, marching up to him and prodding a finger into his firm chest. "I care about Nico a lot. We all do. So if I hear that you even get him a sub-standard Christmas present, you're gonna have me to answer to, you got that?" she said fiercely. To his credit, Will took a step back and blinked a few times. 

"I would never," Reyna was surprised at the emotion in his voice, "hurt him. Ever." Now it was Reyna's turn to blink. "Well OK then." she said, straightening up just as Nico came running up; his hair a rats' nest and looking like he had gotten dressed very quickly. As soon as they saw him approaching, Will's face split into a huge smile. "Hey." he said warmly, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist and laying a light kiss on top of his unruly dark curls. "Hey." he replied looking warily at Reyna, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She looked innocently back at him. "Well, I've got to talk to Jason about some Pontifex business uh... it was nice meeting you!" she said, practically dragging Jason away and winking at Nico over her shoulder as she went. 

"What was that about?" Nico asked at Will, who had a strange sort of smile on his face. "I think," he murmured "She just gave us her blessing." Nico laughed then, a full, pure laugh that sounded like bells. "You must have really impressed her." Will took Nico's hands, the light touch sending bolts of electricity racing up and down his arms. He wondered if he'd ever get used to Will touching him like this. Somehow, he doubted it. "I just told her that I'd never hurt you. That I'd never let anyone hurt you." and as Nico looked into the eyes of the boy he loved, in the place he had come to call home, for the first time he really began to believe it.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. So it's finally done! This has been a lovely experience. I'm sorry I didn't update last week - I'd like to say I was busy but relly I'm just lazy. You guys have been awesome every step of the way. Thanks for the comments and support. Subscibe for more trashy fics! Love you! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that tooth-rotting fluff - I am truly Solangelo trash. Thanks to everyone who has read my delirious fangirly ramble of a fic and actually left kudos on it! You guys are fab. Also, Jason is totally Solangelo shipper #1. Please comment and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Love you guys! Should be a new chapter of roughly the same length every Tuesday.


End file.
